New Valyria
by Deanfang
Summary: Escaping Westeros with the help of her loyal knight Arthur Dayne. Visenya Targaryen daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Fled to Essos to train to take back her family throne and birthright from the usurper.
1. Farewell To Friends

**A couple of things before this story starts.**

 **1 I am a firm believer of in R+L=J and I do believe it was done out of love, not that it wasn't a incredibility stupid decision.**

 **2 This story will be slow to update at first but will pick up later.**

 **With that said enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Rhaegar this is foolhardy you must reconsider."These words were spoken to Rhaegar Targaryen, by Arthur Dayne as they stood in Arthur's room at the Tower Of Joy.

"My mind is set Arthur, I will meet my cousin at Trident or I fear the war will be lost." Rhaegar brushed past past Arthur down the hall of the Tower, with Arthur following close by.

All around the Tower, the few men Rhaegar had brought with him were donning their armor, strapping their sheaths to their waists and making their way to the courtyard to begin the long trek to the Trident.

Arthur matched pace with Rhaegar and spoke "I'm not saying that's the wrong choice, I've been saying we should rally our men and march since this damn war began. But why are you going alone."

Rhaegar stopped for a moment before continuing up the stairs of the tower while he spoke. "I'm hardly going alone Arthur, I'll be bring a thousand Dornish men with me, to meet forty thousand at the capital."

Arthur frowned at these words. "That's not what I mean and you know it, you head to war and leave all your Kingsguard behind." Although these were the words Arthur spoke, Rhaegar knew the real reason behind his friend's anger.

"Marching without my Kingsguard or without you Arthur." To this Arthur looked down and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry it's just….I can't just sit here and do nothing while you march to war..and something else has been bothering me, ever since yesterday you have been acting strange."

"Strange how?"

"You and Princess Lyanna have been here since the war began, and now you suddenly decide to march on Baratheon. It's unlike you to do something like this Rhaegar tell me, as your Kingsguard as your friend what's wrong." Rhaegar stopped and took a deep breath before he responded.

"I'm going to die Arthur." Arthur went wide eyed and tried to respond but Rhaegar cut him off. "I've seen it...in the dreams, I will die on the Trident, and Lyanna my sweet Lya, well die bring our child into the world." Arthur didn't know how to respond to this, he know Rhaegar spoke of these dragon dreams but he never noticed how much trust he put in them.

"I don't know alot though, all I saw was my and Lyanna's deaths. Then I saw you leaving on a boat from Dorne." Rhaegar looked down and ran his hand across his face. " I wish I could help you more Arthur but that was all the dreams showed me."

Arthur after finally taking it all in realized something. "You said in your dream, I was fleeing Westeros." Rhaegar nodded.

"I did but not how you think Arthur. Ser Oswell, and Ser Gerold will stay here and protect my lady wife until the end, then they will take my child and escape far from here." Rhaegar turned to Arthur placing both hands on his shoulders. "You will take my daughter away from here, take her to Starfall, and then to one of the Free Cities someplace away from Robert's grasp."

Arthur was shocked but quickly bowed his head and crossed his right arm over his heart. "I swear to you your grace I well protect the princess till my very last breath." Rhaegar smiled at his friend and gestured for him to rise.

"I know you will Arthur, prepare to head out. I need only a moment with my love." Arthur nodded and went to ready his things, while Rhaegar climbed the tower steps.

As Rhaegar neared the door he heard the beautiful sound of his blue rose singing. He opened the door to see Lyanna Stark pregnant and holding another babe in her arms. The midwives met his eyes and nodded leaving the room. Looking up Lyanna saw him and smiled.

"My silver prince." Rhaegar walked up to her laying a kiss on her forehead, and kneeling at her bedside.

"My she wolf." Her smile turned sad as she gazed at her daughter.

"She has your hair, and eyes." The baby girl with a silver white, tuft of hair on her head gazed up her father with purple eyes.

"I'm sure our second child will be of full northern blood." He said as he looked at her stomach. He had told Lyanna of his plan to send their daughter away to safety, Lyanna had wanted to fight him on it but she knew it was for the best.

"Of that I have no doubt. Rhaegar be honest with me."

"Of course my lady."

"We're not going to live through this...are we." He sighed embracing her leaning his head against hers.

"What gave it away?"

"I heard you had another dream yesterday, you couldn't look me in the eye without sorrow." He nodded at her.

"It's true we won't live through the end of this, but our children will though." Hearing this Lyanna nods in contentment.

"I suppose we've earned this, after all the death our love has caused."

"Don't worry my love, they'll grow strong and avenge all that has been lost."

Lyanna leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

The next day Rhaegar and his men prepared to go to the Trident. While Arthur and one Lyanna's midwives prepared to head to Starfall. As Arthur was about to mount his horse he saw Rhaegar approach him.

"So this is it Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't believe you, y'know. You'll beat Baratheon, and I'll make way for the capital with lady Visenya."

Rhaegar smiled sadly. "I know you want to think that but I won't Arthur."

"Balls to this Rhaegar that drunken whore monger has no chance against you."

Rhaegar sighed. "Maybe you're right Arthur maybe I'll live through this yet." Although he spoke these words his tone showed he didn't believe them. "Arthur could you take this for me." He handed Arthur a small silver harp with three dragon heads on the end of it. Arthur in turn put it in his saddle bag. "I just want her to have something to remember me by, Lyanna has my lyre for our son, so I want Visenya to have my harp."

The two parties saddled up before going their separate ways. Before they separate Rhaegar and Arthur had one final goodbye. Rhaegar had told him he was going to die, while Arthur told him otherwise.

But sadly Rhaegar was right and Arthur was wrong. For Rhaegar died on the battle of the Trident with the name of his she wolf being the last words to leave his mouth before Rhaegar died...


	2. Blue Winter Roses

**And so we have chapter 2. Sorry about the delay school's been a pain lately.**

 **Here we have Arthur arriving at Starfall, and The Tower Of Joy showdown.**

 **without farther wait on with the show.**

* * *

Eddard Stark newly title Lord of Winterfell dismounted his horse alongside the six bannermen he brought with him. As they approached the tower Eddard heard the familiar sound of a blade being sharpened. There just outside the gates of the tower was the cause of the sound. Sitting on a rock sharpening his blade was Ser Oswell Whent, wearing his signature bat emblazoned helm. Standing beside him was Lord Commander Gerold Hightower The White Bull. Cape flowing in the breeze.

Eddard approached the two men and spoke. "I looked for you on the Trident."

Ser Gerold shook his head. "We were not there."

"Woe to the Usurper, if had we been." Ser Oswell spoke.

Eddard narrowed his eyes slightly. "When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away," Ser Gerold said. "Or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Eddard told them. " And the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their men bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them."

Ser Oswell spoke up. "Our knees don't bend so easy." He then put his sharpening stone away, before rolling his neck and returning his attention back to Eddard.

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone, with your Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

Ser Oswell nodded. "Aye Ser Willem is good man, and true."

"But not of the Kingsguard." Spoke Gerold. "The Kingsguard do not flee."

Eddard scoffed. "The Kingsguard do not flee, then where Ser Arthur Dayne, has the Sword Of The Morning run home in shame?"

Ser Oswell rose in anger. "Ser Arthur is truer than any of you can hope to be."

Ser Gerold nodded. "Ser Arthur is on a quest that would consume any other man. The Kingsguard **Do Not Flee.** " He stressed. As the Kingsguard drew their swords so did the northern retinue.

"And now it begins." Spoke Ser Gerold.

"No." Eddard said with sorrow as he looked upon the last obstacle in his quest for his sister.

"Now it ends."

* * *

After two days of travel Arthur, Visenya, and the wet nurse who he learned was named Wylla had arrived at Starfall. After being met by the guards the party was escorted to Arthur's sister Ashara.

Outside of Ashara's room Arthur turned to Wylla." I'll talk to my sister alone, with luck she should be able to help. Wait here and watch the princess." She nodded and he went in. His sister still looked as lovely as he remembered. Unlike their brother who took after their father's blond hair, Ashara, and Arthur took after their mother with hair as black as night. Upon the door opening Ahara turned and at the sight of her brother her eyes widen. Without hesitation she ran to Arthur and embraced him.

"Oh Arthur you're safe, when I heard about what happened at the King's Landing grew so worried."

Arthur felt a spike of fear in his heart. "What are you talking about sister?"

Ashara looked at him with sorrow. "Arthur what's the last you heard of the war?"

The pitying tone of his sister's voice didn't help stop the worry he had. "Rhaegar gathered a retinue and traveled north, to battle the rebels at the Trident, why what happened at the Capital?"

Ashara looked like she would burst into tears again. "The capital has fallen Arthur. Aerys is dead murdered by Jaime Lannister."

Arthur felt his world spinning Jaime a traitor. Aerys dead. "And Elia what of her and the children."

Ashara broke into tears again Arthur quickly took her into his arms. "They butchered them. Aegon was smashed against a wall. Sweet little Rhaenys was stabbed half a hundred times. And Elia they-they."

"Shhhh, it's ok Ashara I'm here, I'm here."

Over the course of the next hour Arthur had learned the full truth. That Tywin Lannister had sacked the city, and ordered his dogs to slaughter the people he considered family. He had also learned of Rhaegar's death. His body broken in the Trident, and then burned on it's shore. When he had brought Visenya in his sister had been livid. That was until he had told the truth. The truth that Elia had given them the tower in Dorne. In all honesty he didn't know why she had done it. Was she truly in love with Rhaegar to submit to Polygamy, did she have faith in his dreams, or did she want to spare the Stark girl from The Mad King's presence.

After he finished his story they sat in silence until Ashara spoke. "This doesn't make sense if Elia consented to this, why did Rhaegar and the Stark girl just marry in the public eye. The faith would have been mad but Targaryens have done it before. Why marry in secret?"

Arthur clenched his fist before responding." The King wouldn't let him, Rhaegar said he was bitter that he didn't think of it to keep Joanna Lannister." Ashara looked down after this.

"Arthur what will you do now?"

"Flee, somewhere away from Westeros the Free Cities maybe. Wherever she will be safe, and capable of learning in peace."

"Learning what brother?"

Arthur looked at her with fire in his eyes. "How to rule and take back her family's throne."

* * *

Eddard raised Ice to block yet another strike from Ser Oswell's blade. After the battle began, he and Willam Dustin charged Ser Oswell while the rest fought Ser Gerold. With a quick glance back he saw that only Howland Reed, and Ethan Glover were left fighting the White Bull.

As Eddard went for a strike, Ser Oswell dodged and knocked him to the ground. As Ser Oswell went for the killing blow, Lord Dustin Moved into his path and swung his blade at the Kingsguard. Unfortunately for Lord Dustin, Ser Oswell parried the attack and stabbed him in the chest, before pulling his blade out, and slicing the sword across his throat killing him. Eddard used the Knight's distraction to grab Ice and Stab Ser Oswell in the stomach ripping his blade across gutting him.

As he watch Ser Whent fall he heard a scream and turned in time to see that Ethan had been slain, and Howland was sliced across his belly falling to the ground in pain. As the White Bull raised his blade, Eddard raced across the field littered with the corpses of his bannermen. Eddard arrived just in time to save Howland and block Ser Gerold.

As he continued to fight Eddard realised that he couldn't beat Ser Gerold alone. As Eddard swung, Ser Gerold dodged and hit Eddard in the face with the hilt of his sword. As Eddard got his bearings, he barely managed to roll out of the way of Ser Gerold's strike, and run his sword across the Lord Commander's leg. Ser Gerold reacted quicker than Eddard had hoped for, using his elbow to ram him in the face.

After falling to the ground, Eddard was sure his nose was broken now. As he tried to get up, he felt a pressure on his chest, and saw Ser Gerold standing above him with his sword held in reverse, and his foot on his chest. Before he could bring his blade down, Howland jumped unto the Hightower's back, and began stabbing the White Bull in the spot where his right shoulder meet his neck. After Ser Gerold threw the Crannogman off, Eddard tackled him to the ground. After straddling his chest. Eddard used Ice like a makeshift guillotine, to decapitate Ser Gerold.

After the battle ended the two survivors took a moment to breath, Eddard looked over to Howland who waved a hand to indicate he was ok. After a moment the two heard a scream coming from the tower, a female scream.

"GO m'lord I'll be fine!" Eddard used all the strength he had to pull himself up and ran up the steps of the tower. After reaching the top floor he saw a sight that made go into a cold sweat. He sister Lyanna lying in a bed covered in blue roses, in a pool of her own blood. "Ned is that you brother." Before Eddard could speak he hear a baby cry.

"Shhh, your uncle's here now you're safe." For Eddard it was like all the pieces fell into place.

"Lyanna, he didn't take you, did he."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ned I loved him."

Eddard went to her side and held her hand. "It's ok Lya."

She shook her head again letting the tears fall freely. "No, no it's not I killed them, father, brother Rhaegar. We didn't want this Ned believe me."

Eddard wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shhh I know Lya, I know. It's not your fault."

She let out a pained laughter. "Yes it is, I didn't want to marry Robert. We thought once we were married, there was nothing to be done about it.

Eddard was silent for a while, doing nothing but holding her hand as she cried. "What's his name Lya."

She smiled. "Jon, his name is Jon. Ned I need you to protect him for me."

"I-I'll protect him with you Lya, we'll go home and put this behind us."

Lyanna brought her hand to his cheek, brushing away the tears that had started to fall. "Sweet, sweet Ned you know I won't come back. I'll be with father and Brandon...and Rhaegar. Ned he can't know, not now, not yet please Ned."

"Lya please don't go." He choked out.

"Please promise me Ned!" She asked frantically.

"I promise."

After that Lyanna smiled and relaxed. As Jon started to cry she rocked him back and forth singing to him softly till he fell asleep.

"Thank you Ned, and don't worry his sister is in good hands." At this point Lyanna's eyes were glazed over. She barely understood what she was saying.

" his Sister, Lya what are you-."

She then shhhed him. "Don't worry about your niece Ned. Arthur will protect her, and raise her right."

At that point all the remaining pieces aligned for Eddard.

"Goodbye sweet brother." Lyanna then closed her eyes for the last time.

Eddard was unaware how long he kneeled there holding Lyanna's hand with his right, and baby Jon with his left. He was broken out of his trance, when he heard a sound and turned to see Howland stumble in, his stomach wrapped up.

"My lord are you alr-." Howland surveyed the sight infront of him. "My lord who's babe is that."

He asked although he already knew the answer.

"He's...my bastard, my child born in a war, during a moment of weakness." Howland nodded in understanding. Now he just had to find his niece, there's only one place that Arthur would go with the child, Starfall Eddard just hoped he would make before it was too late.


End file.
